


Stand Still

by Seijuuho



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood and Gore, Death, F/F, F/M, Guns, M/M, Omega Naruto, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijuuho/pseuds/Seijuuho
Summary: A smile shows your sincerity and remembrance. Naruto makes sure his is on full bloom. Even when he has to cut a few fingers off during interrogation. However, Uchiha's make sure their name is engraved during your first visit even when a smile is non-existent.





	1. Brightening

**Author's Note:**

> You probably noticed the sad excuse for a story left behind. I'm currently revamping it and soon when I believe it's finished i'll start posting it again. I won't post warnings or too many tags to give the story away. Read at your own risk.

The working environment was long and fast paced. Slacking off meant consequences and consequences meant even more slacking off in order to discipline those who do not take their workload seriously. What made the stress even more over bearing, the fucking monthly week vacation that employees are entitled to because their heat was too overbearing to step inside the office. Suppressants were available and sometimes allowed employees to stay at work. Though uncomfortable, they were able to complete their assignments. However, it’s certain times where their heat came unexpectedly and caused an uproar in public.

 

For example, if an Alpha was to get into their ruts, their instincts is to fuck any unclaimed bitch that they can get their claws into. Their mindset is clouded by sexual desires, libidos on high alerts waiting to claim someone. For betas, the heats weren’t as crazy as alpha ruts. They feel this immense uncomfortable heat in their stomach. An urge to either fuck or be fucked came at hourly waves. While an alphas rut is long lasting and can last non-stop for 3-5 days if they aren’t able to rut with anymore, betas have periods were their heats would completely stop for a few hours and suddenly come back full blast. Doctors have been concluding that is was why it was slightly difficult to conceive with a Beta. An Alpha’s ejaculation has a success rate of 90% for pregnancy while a Betas is about 55%. This meant that an Alpha Beta relationship birth rate was pretty half and half.

 

As for omegas. Their heats last about 4-7 days and their pheromones can penetrate walls, leaving their scent strong and delicious smelling. Their vacation days were mandatory because it could sometimes drive Alpha’s and Beta’s into their rut/heat. Given that, they were still given jobs that beta’s had and sometimes alpha’s had. Alphas tend to stake their position as higher authority but for the past recent years, Omegas made sure that their presence was equally known as well. As Alpha’s were gifted with super strength and a special ability, Betas were given strength that was half of an alphas and they were given a speed advantage. Their special ability was only given to the strongest Betas. Omegas, they were given the strength of betas and speed that was unbelievable. Their special ability was on par with alphas.

 

Given that Omegas had a pregnancy success rate of 95% if not given suppressants, they were a rare species. The chances of getting an alpha was 1/19, beta was 1/8, and omega was 1/64. Even so, Alphas were usually favorable and Betas would try their best to impress an alpha and hopefully live a nice long life. A homeless alpha was pretty rare so it meant that Alphas were stable enough to support themselves and another person.

 

As for coupling, Alpha and Alpha relationships weren’t common but neither were the unacceptable. Though they are unable to bare children, they coupling mainly turned out because two alphas do not want children. Beta and Beta relationships were quite popular, these usually occur when they are unable to pair with an alpha or omega. This also cut down the chances of having an alpha or omega offspring. The rarity of the two has increased drastically. Omega and omega coupling was super rare. During research, it has come to a decision that two different types of Omegas were present, Omega Red and Omega Blue. An Omega Blue are submissive at heart, their minds and body are set to be loyal and housebound. There wasn’t anything wrong with this but a few laws was placed for the protection of Omega Blue’s. Some that are in violent, abusive relationships would pin the anger of their mate on themselves, thinking it was their fault of the failure of the relationship and believe they deserve the punishment. These incidents don’t happen often but when they do, their mates are either put into years of jail or even death sentences. Omega Blue are required to take self defense classes when they arrive in grade school. Though they are not violent by nature, being able to block attacks and use their natural advanced speed can help them get out of sticky situations.

 

As for Omega Red, they are **completely** different from Omega Blue. Their attitudes tend to be aggressive and more independent like. Studies show that Omegas did not like to mate with Alphas. Alphas natural sense authority and superiority did not go well with Omega Reds. Omega Red were stubborn, rebellious and overall un-tamable. Many tend to be in offices, politics, and even medical fields battling a position that usually would go to a strong Alpha. Not only that, it seems they detest their heats more than anything. To them, their heat was vulnerability and that was something that they did not want anyone knowing.

 

When a person is born, they go through a phase know as Gray blank stage. This stage is about 12 years long; from birth to the age of 12. As a child matures, their eyes are a constant color of gray. One day, they gray colored orbs fades, leaving their natural eye color in its wake and a few days to a week later, their eyes would shine bright, glowing even, of the colors gold, green, red, or blue. Gold was for Alphas, green was for betas, red were for Omega Reds, and blue was for Omega Blues. A celebration was to be commenced and it usually lasted a whole week leading to their eye color. Families would make bets on what color their child/family member would be given. The child was allowed that week off the minute their natural eyesight was spotted. Their homework came to a halt and will he or she will be sent to their homes while they are preparing for the reveal. This event was usually referred to as The Awakening. Gray was dull and lifeless, the color shown in their eyes represents the birth of an Alpha, Beta, or Omega being.

 

Their heat/rut usually came when they are about 17/18 years of age. This also was the start of fertility. It was also the start of the pain in the ass employees.

 

A paled skinned male, mid twenties with the darkest shade of black decorating his eyes. A pen would casually tap against his desk as he contemplated his next move. Raven colored hair slicked back, abandoning his usually wild boy appearance. With his maroon designer suit on, it defined his biceps and body mass, showing that the raven definitely spent his time at the gym. His eyes narrowed at the documents, an agreement to bring shipments of pure cocaine to the docks on Friday. He needed a decision by today. However, it wasn’t his usual dealing buddy. It was some new uprising Yakuza who decided he wanted to trade with the big boys.

 

Normally, he’d say no to any new mother fucker that wanted to deal with him. Newbies tend to be sloppy and not consistent enough. They also like to try and outsmart old heads when that’s a murder waiting to happen. Though, he was feeling generous seeing as his technology company was faring well so he’ll give the kid a chance.

 

And besides, it’s always fun to watch a newbie scared shitless when you’re about to blow their brains out.

 

Suddenly, the male was pulled from his thoughts when the doors to his office were pushed wide open. “Sasuke!”

 

Standing there at about 5’6, long creamy legs and vibrant red hair flowing beautifully down her back, a pair of glasses adorned her long eye lashed face as she gave the male known as Sasuke a wide smile. The woman walked in with her heels clicking with each step, black dress hugging her curves tight. Stopping just at the desk, her hand with an envelope slammed to the desk surface abruptly. Sasuke merely raised a curious eyebrow at the aggressive move, waiting for the response to such actions.

 

“The final papers for this month’s quota has been updated and I swear if I wasn’t fucking engaged I’d kiss you boss.” The red head practically yelled, obvious excitement proclaiming her features.

 

Sasuke merely tugged the envelope from her manicured fingers, taking a small glance at the ring adorning her left ring finger. Bringing the papers to his vision, he took a few seconds of silence to read over said amazing documents only to take a sudden inhale of breath. Not only were they now the top selling industry currently ranking from sells, their business underground was bombing seeing as an old head group suddenly went bankrupt and the current leader died.

 

“Shit Karin, now this is something you don’t hear everyday.”

 

Said woman squealed in delight at the good news. “So now you can take me up on my offer. Hm?”

 

The raven should’ve known this was going to happen. However, so many good things were happening lately so one little favor from the devious assistant doesn’t sound that bad to him. “The two-week vacation with one paid week correct?”

 

“You got that right! I need the money but I want to hang out with Suigetsu.” Chiming out loving as she recalled her fiancé.

 

He thought carefully, not really wanting to give Karin exactly what she wanted. He was a businessman after all and wanted to strike deals that benefited both parties. “3 out of the 7 paid and I’ll make it a 16-day vacation.”

 

“Deal!” And with negotiations all settle she scurried out the room before he could even try to change his mind. Even with his high status, Sasuke always felt like he was making a deal with a devil when dealing with her.

 

* * *

 

 

Bustling with energy and fast pace movement, plates of food were being escorted in and out of the kitchen. The sounds of plates, utensils, pots and anything else a person could imagine in a big kitchen setting can think of were being moved in and out in a fast paced environment. It was the first year anniversary of the restaurant called Maki. The positive energy that the restaurant seems to radiate gave the establishment almost perfect reviews and every single important food critique site. Their lowest score being a 4.9/5 and that was an impressive score since it dealt with a food critique who rarely gave other restaurants even a 4.0/5.

 

The restaurant wasn’t too big but it was big enough to accommodate about 65-70 groups of 4. The tables were well spaced out so that intimacy can be relatively established and the lighting wasn’t eye sore bright but bright enough to be comfortable. Each table was covered with a cream colored cloth and already settled on the table about a minute before the groups arrival was fresh bread and butter.

 

The menu was very interesting enough. On the inside it looks like it should be a restaurant that wouldn’t even try to have typical 3 star restaurant food but this restaurant caters to all that comes. Since it caters to all it also divides the guest into two categories; comfortable and casual or semi-elegant and reserved. This can assure that both parties can get the attention and delicacy that they needed. Since the restaurant caters to both sides, employees are expected to dress in white button down shirts with black slacks and dress clothes. Many hairstyles are welcomed as long as it’s pulled back a ponytail. Each side is reservation only and the latest to book is 12 hours early. Even with the casual side most parties come dressed up. Many are teens coming in for prom.

 

On many reviews, they labeled the prices for Mali’s cuisine to be about ‘$-$$$’ since the restaurant offers different meals. From burgers and chicken strips to steak and crab legs, Maki has it all and it often leaves guests conflicted. Many presumed that a 5 star restaurant would never serve chicken strips but many were greatly proven wrong. Each dish was made with so much care and tasteful ingredients that even the side for elegance sometimes order a burger.

 

Now currently bursting through double doors of the kitchen with a huge circular tray on his hand carrying 5 plates was Naruto Uzamaki owner of the well known Maki restaurant. Although he is the owner, he certainly did not like sitting in the back telling people what to do, he was a hands on person. During the opening he always helped since they were understaffed but now it just became customary to help out. It was currently Monday and the restaurant closes every Tuesday so this made Monday their busiest day. Not that the blonde blue eyed male complained, he loved a full house and always tried to work every Monday.

 

Coming up towards a table of five adults he quickly sat the tray on an unoccupied table grabbed to plates. “Alright, steak with Maki steak sauce, broccoli and mashed potatoes gravy is in the cup as you asked.” Settling a plate down towards an older woman.

 

“Angus beef burger no tomato extra pickle piled high with steak fries.” Placing the plate to the gentleman next to the older woman. “Up next two orders of the grilled chicken Alfredo with garlic bread and a side of green beans.” Placing the two plates to what seemed to be a couple by their intimacy radiated.

 

Finally picking up the last dish “lastly the mixed decision with buffalo wings, onion rings, mozzarella sticks, and French fries with your zesty, Mariana, and ranch sauce.”

 

“Wow thank you Naruto.”

 

“This looks amazing.”

 

“I told you he’s amazing honey.”

 

“This is delicious wow Mr. Uzumaki.”

 

“Thanks again.”

 

Even with a year of experience in the field he wasn’t use to such praises and was often flustered by it. Since it was unsanitary to rub the back of his head like he would normally do, Naruto opted to gripping and lessening his grip on the large tray. “Hah, no it’s fine and please, call me Naruto. I’m too young to be a mister.”

 

One curious voice spoke up “How old are you Naruto?”

 

“Only 23 ma’am.”

 

A series of gasps pushed through the small silence, shocked that such a bombing establishment was being ran by only a person in their early 20s.

 

“And what did you present as?” Now being even more curious about the young male.

 

“I’m an omega-red.” Even more of a stunned silence. Not only was the boy a young and high achieved restaurant owner, he was an omega-red at that. It was really rare for omegas to make their way up to the business industry. He had people come from different countries to try his food. He was currently in the process of hiring more foreign chefs to bring better cuisines to the plate. One well known chef actually gave up his business to work under Naruto.

 

After a long pregnant pause, a male with his partner stood up to bring Naruto in for a hug. Since the blonde was closer to the couple he could smell their secondary gender. An alpha and a beta.

 

“We are thankful for the food and you seem to be happy to make it. We hope that you can continue this journey and just know that I as an alpha, me and my beta are great supporters of you.”

 

The two gave him a gentle squeeze before releasing him, deciding on a pat on the back as they departed after paying. Naruto wasn’t really use to gestures like that. Sometimes looks of disgust would be given his way and the eaters would pay and leave. Although, he has seen times where they would return weeks later for a bite of his food. It was just too damn good to even pass up. Once the couple leave, he called a few of his teenage bus boys to help with clean up.

 

Raising his sleeve to check his watch, he noticed that it was 20 minutes before 10 o’clock meaning they stopped taking reservations 30 minutes ago. It also meant that it was going to be closing time soon. However, he had to leave out early to be at meeting around 12am. Pacing to the back, Naruto was greeting with last minute food dishes being brought out and dishes being cleaned and put away. It was always hectic around this time of the night.

 

One of his newly employed chefs Inaho looked back at him with a grin, “Hey boss! Leave the clean up and closing to me. I’ll make sure these slackers don’t leave without everything put up.”

 

Placing a cheeky smile to his tan face, Naruto thanked his chef and jogged to the back so he could get ready and leave. After clocking out, Naruto continued on back until he was at the alley way garbage. Clicking the switch that was in his pocket, the garbage easily let up, only to be greeted by his trusted right hand man and best friend.

 

“You’re late.” Stated casually from a man with spiky hair placed in a pony tail, Armani tailored suit fitting perfectly on his lean body, and an expensive watch adorning his right wrist. A huff a breath sounded off and blue eyes turn to his pink haired best friend with her arms crossed, a red Chanel fitted dress with a diamond necklace adding more beauty to her neck. Emerald eyes piercing in a scowl as a red bottom heel tapped impatiently on the ground.

 

Holding his hands up defenselessly, Naruto instantly surrounded to his friends. “Woah Woah, Shika and Sakura calm down. We still have two hours left and that’s more than enou—“

 

“Did you bring your change of clothes?”

 

“No but I—“

 

“Then it’s not enough time asshole!” Sakura yelling angrily towards the blonde who could only laugh out nervously. Heels clicking closer to the blonde, Sakura easily grabbed and tugged the helpless man towards the car. After opening and shoving the man in the back seat, the pinkette took her place in the passenger seat and waiting for Shikamaru to take claim to the drivers’ seat. Once buckled in, the car lit up, a purring ringing out as the engines settled in. Soon enough they were making their way towards Naruto home so he could get his clothes.

 

“You need to take a quick shower you reek of food. I mean, it smells delicious but that isn’t a great impression when meeting someone.” One bored tone echoed in the silent car. Onyx eyes would occasionally take in the sight of Naruto whose face was concentrated on his phone.

 

With a light huff as the tanned male glanced at the time once more, he mentally gathered his thoughts so that he could track how much time he had. A five-minute shower, his suit that he would wear was already ironed and placed neatly on his bed, he could get food after the deal so he could suffer slightly from a hungry tummy. Soon enough, they arrived at the nice condo and Naruto wasted no time wrestling out and speeding to the front entrance. Just as he stated once making it up to his condo, Naruto was already stripping bare and jumping into the shower. Water would glisten his skin, droplets running down his body especially his huge back tattoo.

 

The tattoo consisted of a large vicious looking fox, Orange and angry with piercing red eyes and nine tail whooshing around so it seemed. It was in clear moonlight skies with blood red flower patterns adorning the edges of the tattoo. The tattoo was made so that it wouldn’t peak over his back and his arms. In japan, tattoos usually symbolized gang relations and Naruto made sure many didn’t know. It was easier and safer that way to conduct business.

 

Tonight he’s suppose to be meeting up with some Sasuke fellow. Apparently he’s a big shot Yakuza whose family been in the business for years. Meh, he never heard of him but then again he’s new to all this fucked up business.

 

But that’s would make it so fun to join.

 

Naruto has always been a delinquent child. Getting into more fights than anything. The day he noticed that this was the type of lifestyle that was for him was when he made a deal with some kid back in elementary school. If he gave his lunch money to him because he was hungry he would pay him back by the end of the week. Soon enough, three weeks came by and he hasn’t heard word of his money being returned. Being the kind and sweet fellow he was, Naruto confronted the guy about it

 

_“Hey, do you have the money that I lent you?” A younger Naruto asked out. Curious since it’s been a while since he even heard from the guy._

_The guy with average brown hair and short built instantly responded “Don’t worry! I’m getting allowance so I’ll pay you back by Friday.”_

_Unfortunately, though it’s been a whole week since the kid has said a word about it and Naruto was beginning to get fed up. A day later Naruto asked his good buddy Shikamaru to help and assist on cornering the guy the next day. One day, the brunette was sitting alone one evening at a bench, probably waiting for somebody as he tapped on his phone when a bagged was dragged over his head and he was taken through the night._

_Upon the bag being lifted off his head, he was greeted by three pairs of eyes; blue, onyx, and emerald._

_“Why did I decide to tag along?” An annoyed girly tone rang out. Obviously thinking Sakura didn’t have any part on this but was just curious on why Naruto and Shikamaru was sneaking around with a potato bag until they told her._

_Ignoring the rhetorical like question, Naruto instantly asked one that he’s been asking for what seems like decades. “Where’s my money, Hotaro?”_

_The kid who seemed to be tied up only struggled to try and let his hands loose. Good thing for Shokamaru’s amazing rope tying skills that the boy couldn’t break out of his restrains._

_“What the hell Naruto? Let me go.”_

_A booted shoe stomped down on the poor kids’ bare foot roughly, releasing out a yelp of pain. Naruto allowed his whole body weight to the foot, crunching down and wiggling it just so the kid get a taste of his boot._

_“I’m going to ask one more time.” A calm voice rang out. But as the helpless looked up, he was shocked to find the cheeky smile ‘brightening’ up the area. The same smile Naruto gives to everyone when he was feeling happy._

_“I-I don’t have it.”_

_The foot was released but only for a fist to connect to his jaw. The fist belonged to Naruto and he only sighed in frustration. “I really didn’t want to do this Hotaro… I even made sure I didn’t hit too hard to break your jaw. Now come on, where’s my money?”_

_Tears easily formed in the captives’ eyes as he noticed that he wasn’t going to be released from this torture. “I p-promise I don’t have it! But if you give me a d-day I promise I’ll give it to you I promise! J-Just please give me at least one day.”_

_Naruto frowned in annoyance. When he captured that guy, he didn’t have any money so what he said so far could be true. But he wasn’t going to let the man go that fast._

_“Sakura or Shikamaru. Pick one. Fast.”_

_Without much of hesitation Hotaro instantly chose Sakura. The blonde couldn’t help but inwardly chuckle to himself. He already knew that he would pick Sakura. People who didn’t know Sakura would pick her._

_“You chose wisely Hotaro. Because now, when Sakura breaks your leg, it’ll be a clean break so it’ll heal up properly. Consider yourself lucky I gave you the choice.”_

_With a head tilt signaling Sakura to head towards the boy, Hotaro with horror filled eyes widen in disbelief._

_“But I PROMISED! STOP GET AWAY FROM ME!”_

_“Oh I know you promised… but we need to give you a reminder of your promise. Hopefully next time it’ll be on better terms if you wanna borrow money from me.”_

_Sakura casually lifted up a leg and bent it in angle where she could break it without causing much damage. Green eyes looked up at Naruto for the signal._

_By now, tears streamed down the brunettes face. He couldn’t function clearly with his eyesight blurring and his wails echoing. He couldn’t believe that such a kind fellow like Naruto, one that has been in his class since kindergarten. He would have never thought the kind-hearted blonde would ever do something like this._

_What really shocked the kid was how fearless he was even though he was an omega-red by the smell of it. Hotaro himself was an alpha. This shouldn’t be like this but it was. Even around him, the Sakura person and Shikamaru were also alphas. Why were they taking orders from a fucking omega?_

_“Oh… and if you tell anybody. The next time I meet you won’t be with a smile on my face. Okay?” Giving Hotaro one last joyful grin before snapping his fingers._


	2. Forge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back after so long. Decided to post before I go on spring break. Enjoy.

Tan skin hid underneath the layers of clothes that can only be guessed as designer fits. First impressions were everything when it came to business. Even though the blonde wasn’t much of a trend setter, he’d make sure that a few tasteful items was in wardrobe. With the blood red tie adoring his neck, Naruto adjust the suits jacket to his liking before he grabbed his watch.

 

Ugh, was it really necessary to show how much money they own? Wouldn’t it be kind of dumb since anyone could plan and rob them.

 

He wonders if the Sasuke fellow was rich also. The male highly doubted he was richer than his family.

 

Nobody was richer than them in Naruto’s opinion. With one last minute in the mirror Naruto stuffed his sheep’s skin wallet into his pocket and hurried down the steps towards Shikamaru’s car.

 

“Well would you look at that, three minutes to spare. I almost got the impression that you were excited for this deal.”

 

Chuckling as he settled himself in, Naruto only shook his had in disagreement. “Please, I’m excited because this is my first real deal that my father gave me. This time he’s not here breathing down my back.”

 

“Namikaze-sama is only being observant of your actions.”

 

With a click of his tongue, Naruto could only silently agree, not wanting to admit that his spiky haired friend was actually right. He use to get into so much trouble that his personality made him look as if he was an alpha. But, he had a heart of gold that both Naruto’s parents and Kurama (Naruto’s big brother) made him seem as if he was omega.

 

In his family, there was nothing wrong with being omega. Kushina and Kurama were omega so if they ended up having another omega child, it was something to tease Minato about having omega sperm. However, Naruto’s nurturing side made him look more of an Omega Blue instead of an Omega red.

 

Naruto never told them of the time where he broke some kids leg for his money, he’d thought that he would get into a lot of trouble because of his family always put on that façade of being a loving family.

 

Don’t get him wrong though, the Uzumaki family is truly loving, but how much love you get is how much pain you’ll receive twice fold for betraying them. It wasn’t until Naruto began snooping around at the age of 14 was when he found he wasn’t in any normal family. So, like any other teen was who pissed that his family was keeping some big secret, he yelled at them over dinner and before they could even answer all his questions and concerns, he started presenting. Shocked and finally relieved that he presented as such a late age, darkness consumed his eyesight.

 

Once he gained consciousness a few days later, his family told him of what he presented as and also began the long history of his family. Apparently their family has been in the Yakuza business for over 500 years. Dirty old money was literally what he was born into. Naruto only thought they were just really successful businessmen.

 

He’d always remembering traveling to the south company and never the north company, being told that he would go to that one when he was older. When they meant old they meant old enough to be taught the business. Heading inside the north company was an experience of its own. The front lobby was pristine and well organized. Once you go up the elevator it was like a whole new world. The floors were sectioned off by odds and evens. The even numbers were for casual, local, and formal business. The odds were for the black market business and you needed a special access code to get up to those types of levels.

 

It was difficult getting to hang of it, he was embarrassed showing his skills to others besides his friends thus making his family think he wasn’t cut out for the job.

 

One day his father tailed him on one of Naruto’s personal business and found out some shocking things of his own. Naruto was standing there in an abandoned storage unit, hands casually in his pockets as he watched his friends Shikamaru and Choji punch the living shit out of a male.

 

_Loud echoes of screaming and wailing filled the room up, only to be silenced by another round of punching pushing through the air onto the suspect._

_The violence only lasted long enough before a voice called out. “You saw something you weren’t supposed to see, Ren.”_

_The trembling figure of a barely recognized male only flinched as he was being addressed. Quickly shaking his head, the tortured figure tried to deny any claims of such._

_Man Naruto really hated liars._

 

_The tanned males smile faltered a bit, not a good sign in anyone’s book. Not only that, the wave of discomfort warmed Naruto’s body, signs of a pending heat approaching in about a week or so. Whimpering and soft pleading continuing to ring out, signaling a slight break in character._

_“I-I didn’t mean to… I promise I was walking by.”_

_A pregnant pause rang out, Naruto clearly in thought as he weighed on the words of the ‘victim’. The teen was pretty lenient when it came to decision making. He liked to think of himself as some sort of saint. A person who is willing to listen and choose the best course of action that benefited everyone._

_“See… I’ll believe you on that but it doesn’t cancel the fact that you still tried to film my fathers’ dealings.” Speaking casually, hands in his pockets as he leaned against one of the poles that helped hold the storage unit up._

_The man wanted to shake his head in disagreement, but he knew that he was already caught up and any signs of lying would be beat out of him. So, he opted to agreeing quietly instead of fighting it._

_Naruto grinned cheerfully, liking the way that things were finally going. “Good puppy.”_

_“I thought I had to beat you to death. Luckily when you die it’ll be from injection. It’ll numb your nervous system and slowly stop your—“_

_Panicking, the restrained male started to thrash around, wanting to pull from those keeping him down as pending rage boiled “You said—“_

_“I didn’t say shit… don’t raise your fucking voice—“_

_“Fuck you! You think because you whore yourself around these two alphas that you think you’re better than me? Fuck you, you dirty disgusting ome—“ before another word was uttered a loud shot rang out, ending the life of the pathetic man. Eyeing where the shot came from, Naruto stared into the eyes that was none other than his father, Minato._

_“D-Dad… what are you doing here?”_

From that day on, Minato found out just how well Naruto was behind closed doors. Apparently Naruto was shy when it came to showcasing his talents to his family. Alone, he had the fire and spunk that can rival his parents.

 

However, in order to fully get into the grasp of Yakuza business, Minato made sure Naruto handled his own business first before he could take part in the family business. He hated to spoil his kids too much, especially when it comes to their life.

Being the second in line for the throne didn’t put any weight on his shoulders. In fact, he was happy to be working under his brother, Naruto really loved his restaurant and wouldn’t be able to work thoroughly if he had a whole underground family to take care of. Kyuubi was perfect for the job. Naruto has only seen Kyuubi as nice and kind. He loved his baby brother and did anything to protect him. When Kyuu found out that Naruto knew about the business, he was angry to say the least. He wanted his brother to continue with his restaurant business dream, ignoring the life that they were born in.

 

Naruto loved what he did though. As twisted as it sounds, that was apart of his identity and he didn’t want to lock it away. Though, it didn’t stop his family from protecting their ‘baby’. He wasn’t a kid anymore.

 

“Time of arrival?” Speaking out for the first time in minutes, he can see that they were far from the city and headed towards the Uchiha authorized docks. Shikamaru thought it was stupid of him to meet an alpha man in his own territory especially at night but Naruto only waved them off by teasing that he had him to protection.

 

Looking down towards the gps, the raven looked back and voice “About five minutes towards destination, sir.”

 

Ah, sir. So they were now using formalities. Time for business “Sakura, our team is present?”

 

“Yes sir. Choji is standing with them now, we are only waiting for you to arrive.” So far everything was moving swiftly, he was the last piece that was needed on the chess board. He tried to track the Uchiha’a whereabouts but that proved to be useless. He had stealth, Naruto would give him that much.

 

With minutes vanishing the designation finally arrived, leaving Naruto thanking himself mentally that he was able to get here before the Uchiha. Seeing the shiny black car pull in cause the men outside by the docks to stiffen, aware that their boss was finally there.

 

As the car stopped, Naruto casually played his role as the boss, allowing Shikamaru to open the doors so that he may get out. In his eyesight, the tanned Yakuza spotted the ship that he was going to use to export and import his goods and his men standing in full attention. Raising his arm up to eye level, Naruto took a peek at the time seeing as he was only eight minutes early.

 

“Men.” Naruto finally spoke since his arrival at the docks. He wanted to make himself clear before the dealing commenced.

 

“On my signal.” Was all that he stated before the male turned his back from his men, opting to converse with Shikamaru before the dealing could start. When stated, the term meant that if any funny shit happened during a dealing, the problem will be handled with even if force was necessary. Naruto didn’t give a damn if he was on someone else’s land or not either.

 

Just as those words was uttered was when three cars finally pulled in. Judging by the quality of all of the cars it was easy to say that his future partner indeed had money. “Hm, couldn’t be more interesting.” Naruto whispered to nobody, the air perhaps.

 

* * *

 

If it was anything that the young Uchiha hated it was to be late. The deal was to begin at 12am and he only left out the house at 11:40. Why? Because he decided to indulge in some beta bitch who tried to claim that their mouth can forget all his stress. Well, guess what? He was proven wrong and had to shower again because it’s not good business to smell like cheap whore. The last time he was going to a club that he or his family didn’t own.

 

So here he was, stressed that his pent up arousal caused by a lowly bitch made. Sasuke could only growl in irritation, trying to calm his Alpha from doing anything stupid as he sat comfortably in the back seat. Sasuke, even though he wasn’t much of a religious person, prayed to whatever god that was up there the ability for the new guy to fuck up so he could sink his teeth in the bastard. That’s all that Sasuke wanted right now. A reason for blood shed. He needed a reason because he was a generous man, a man that liked to give opportunities when needed. And if this sad excuse for a yakuza can’t proof his worth? Bye bye.

 

Glancing out the window, the raven stared boringly out the window as the meet up location finally came into visual sight. This Uzumaki male was a fool to agree to meet him in his own territory. Surely the poor sap had some land that he could call his own. Probably a small block but territory was territory. It would’ve been wiser to do first time dealings in his own territory or hell; neutral territory was also acceptable. The only reason a newbie could deal in foreign territory is if they know the person. Hell, Sasuke never even heard of an Uzumaki until yesterday.

 

This guy must have some sort of death wish. Nobody was that trusting in their first dealing.

 

As they pulled up, Sasuke made a quick glance at Ten Ten in the passenger and Kiba at the wheel. They both seem to be having their own little convo with themselves during the car ride.

 

“I’m surprised Madara let you come.” Sasuke aiming his comment towards Kiba.

 

Scoffing the brunette only managed to roll his eyes, if he wasn’t behind the will he’d probably turn around to voice his agreement. “He’s such an asshole. I was in this family before we mated yet he thinks what I’m doing is dangerous. He’s dangerous! He’s a freakin’ Yakuza born into a prestigious yakuza family.” Airing out, obviously relating far too well on what his mate’s controlling habit.

 

“Don’t get me started on when we first had Tein. I couldn’t go **no** where. Kimmy though? He was actually lenient that time.”

 

“You call four body guards lenient?” Ten Ten spoke up.

 

Kiba could only punch her arm with one hand as he kept his eyes and other hand on the focused. “It was seven with Tein so yes, that was lenient.”

 

Madara was his 35 year old uncle who married Kiba when he was 30. Kiba is currently 26 the same age as Sasuke and had two kids. The stories that Sasuke hears though, he was surprised that it was only 2. The two remembered seeing each other after a meeting of the families. The Inuzuka family was present, the head speaking out about current politics that could land good deals. Kiba spoke out of term during a meeting, he was only 17 at the time and Madara told the kid that he was a nosy pest with no house training. Kiba thought he was an old ass man he need to prepare for his retirement home. Sad to say he was only 26 at the time of that insult. That was the first and last time they remembered seeing each other in person. When ever their names were brought up, only a frown would decorate their features.

 

When Akamaru suddenly collapsed one summer when Kiba was 20, he called Sasuke for help since his family was away. Unfortunately, the raven was out of town also but he sent one of his family members to help instead.

 

When Madara showed up Kiba was as stubborn as a bull but for his dog he sucked it up and worked together. Sasuke doesn’t have a clue what happen in between that and a few months later but the two came over his parents’ house hand in hand.

 

The family discussion that night was said to be legendary.

 

On to more important things like Kiba already put the car and opening the door for the Uchiha. As soon as he stepped out a winter breeze flew right in, cueing its presence as it rests for the night.

 

From a distance he couldn’t really picture anything from the group that was a few meters away from them. The only thing that his terrible eyes could pick up was blonde and pink. Other than that it seems like the rest of Uzumaki’s men chose to come in normal suited hair colors. A black trench coat was draped over his shoulders, presumably to keep himself warm as he made his way towards the newbie group.

 

Closing in, raven colored eyes darted to a pinkette with emerald colored eyes, a tanned blonde with ocean blue eyes and a man with spiky black hair and coal colored eyes. As a chilly wind gusted towards them, Sasuke was able to pick up on the secondary gender on the three in line. Two Alphas and one omega. Obviously, Sasuke assumes, the spiky hair male seemed to be the leader so Sasuke stepped up and placed a hand out towards the other alpha.

 

“Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki.” Firmly shaking the hand that extend out to him. Not shockingly enough, the hand wasn’t as firm as he would like, but he was a new time Yakuza who was playing big cards with an old boss. It was expected.

 

Moments later a cough rang out, cutting his own thoughts off quickly as Sasuke’s eyes trail over to the person who broke the silence. “If this is your way of conducting business with me, you’re doing a terrible fucking job.”

 

A pregnant pause washed over the entire scene. It was strange— fucking unheard of that an Omega ran a group. Usually the wife who was usually an alpha as well took over or the heir if something happened to the head. Hell, Sasuke’s mother was an alpha and that’s all he was use to. Staring at the being right now, blatantly in his face, no taller than 5’8, was this boy— man, glaring at him as if he did something that was completely foul play.

 

“You, you’re the head?”

 

Crossing his arms to demonstrate his growing frustration, “Yeah, what about it?”

 

“Since when did they allow little omeg—“ before the Uchiha could finish his sentence a fist spring out, aiming for the face of the pale man. IF and only IF Sasuke was an average alpha, he was more than positive that the punch that the little Uzumaki threw would have definitely connected. Hell, if he wasn’t an Uchiha it would’ve connect. The tip of his knuckle only grazed his cheek before is was caught in a tight grip and in that moment, a swirl of red flashed in Naruto’s eyes.

 

What astounded Sasuke was the fact that this little omega bitch tried to hit him. He could not help but retaliate, throwing his fist and having it connect into the tanned cheek, sending the young Uzumaki flying back. The sound of guns from every and any direction lit up the atmosphere and it was only by the low deep like growl signaling his men to stand away from the opposing side that the party lowered their guns. Sasuke looked back and gave his men one glance and it was all that it took for them to lower theirs as well.

 

“Cheap shot for an alpha. Makes sense though, alphas don’t play fair in the first place.” spitting out as if the thought of saying alpha was repulsive to even speak. The women known as ‘Pinkie’ in his book hurried towards the blonde, inspecting the injury before placing her hand on darkening bruise near his mouth. A concentrated aura of green manifested into the woman’s palm and onto the injury. Very slightly the bruise soon started to heal until it was a discolored red/light green color.

 

So a healer? Kind of similar to Karin in a way.

 

“Say dick face, you gonna say something or keep staring?” Ocean blue eyes trained harshly on midnight black.

 

Sasuke fixed his coat that was slipping off his shoulders. “As if I would take orders from an omega bitch. Where’s your head?”

 

“You think I’m some sort of errand boy?”

 

Only shrugging, “It wouldn’t be the first and won’t be the last.”

 

Whispering a quiet thank you Naruto extend forwards, bringing the distance between the two at about two feet give or take. “Listen, I don’t know what sort of world that you live in where omegas can’t do whatever the fuck they wanna do but get this; I can do whatever I want to do piss face.”

 

A low growl sounded off within the raven as the blonde could only return the gesture. The secondary dynamics didn’t mean shit if you can’t back that shit up. It was like a never ending battle when it came to the two.

 

“Now, instead of acting like some spoiled kid who got their favorite toy taken can you give me my items?”

 

Sasuke was quick to arch an eyebrow. “Yours?”

 

Naruto in return pointed towards the docks, finger landing towards the boat that supposedly had his weapons in a crate.

 

Straightening himself out, the Uchiha turned to a business man he was born to be. “And where’s your shipment? Surely you don’t think I can trust someone like you to get their hands on pure cocaine. Men, you know what to do.”

 

Two small ships were politely docked and patiently waiting for trade. On one hand, a few crates that contained what could be known as pure cocaine was being exported off while the other was a few crates that had fire arms and ammo. Naruto made sure to bring in a few weapon experts to check out the guns. He was intelligent the enough to know an efficient gun but there’s small little details that only people who have studied guns would be able to pick out. Guns can be made to look presentable but the performance was can be shitty as hell. The experts that Naruto hired was going to make sure that he was indeed getting his trading worth.

 

The cocaine that that was going to be handed to the Uchiha was pure cocaine, straight from the coca plant. His father once told him that you never extract and alter cocaine to sell to other organizations. When it’s pure it can be altered however you please. For starters, the rich would have 85% pure cocaine while he would alter the rest to only 45-55% pure cocaine to sell on the streets for the same price. Lower and measly dope sellers can’t spot the different between pure and regular cocaine. All they want is a fat stack and to live comfortable. Talcum starch and even corn starch is added to cocaine to keep the buyers live and happy and to keep the producers’ pockets wealthy and satisfied.

 

A crowbar was hand to one of Uchiha’s men to open the crate. Wrenching it open with due time, they were greeted by bags upon bags of what can be only the pure cocaine that they asked for. A knife was presented to the Uchiha and the alpha began to stab open one of the bags. With the use of his thumb and his index finger, Sasuke took a pinch of the substance, rubbing his fingers against the powder like material. It was smooth, with a grainy textured and with the help of a flash light, it even had that nice bold white color to it. One of the men stepped forward and took dab out of it only to confirm, that it was indeed, pure cocaine.

 

“Well well, looks like the omega actually has some common sense. Good job, I’ll be taking this—“

 

“Not so fast asshole. You think I’ll let you walk away without me inspecting these weapons?” A single blonde eyebrow was raised in confusion. Did this dimwit really expect him to believe him just like that?

 

Stopping himself from turning his back to the omega, Sasuke only scoffed in annoyance. “I am an Uchiha. I don’t have time to be making any foolish childish games.”

 

“I personally never heard of you or your damn family so your title doesn’t mean shit to me, pal. I’ll be the judge.” Snapping his fingers, a few men instantly took their place by the two crates, wrenching them open so that they can inspect the weapons inside.

 

There before his eyes laid guns of different sizes and shape, Uzi’s, M4 Carbine, HK416, and even Glock .49 GAP made a luminous presence. Picking up a Benelli Black Eagle, Naruto eyed the semi-automatic shot gun in his grip. He ordered these based on the rounds and how it only takes quality ammo meaning cheap bullets that can barely take a hand off won’t do. This was good, better than he thought even. Holding the gun as if he was aiming at someone, the tanned male assessed the gripping, liking the feel of the weapon.

 

“Tai, a bullet.” Naruto commanded softly, wanting to know the jerk of the weapon. In no time, a few birdshot bullets from the crate were handed over. He was grateful for the high quality bullets that also came with the gun. Loading up the shotgun, Naruto snapped the gun back into place and aim near his men. His men, with full trust in their boss, didn’t even flinch as the Uzumaki pointed the gun near them. Taking a few shots, a few bullets embedded Itself in the boardwalks wooden posts. The omega didn’t give a shit if he was damaging property that wasn’t his, he needed to make sure that the shit he paid for was at good condition.

 

His other men were testing out the guns also but mainly shot them in the water to test the jerk. So far most of the guns were good and the bullets that were give were excellent.

 

Not wanting to prove the Uchiha right, Naruto muttered a silent “You’re right.” And went on in ordering his men to pack up the shipment to be exported into his warehouse.

 

Like all deals with others, the two heads met up in the center and extended hands out to shake on. Sasuke gripped the hand tighter than what he would usually do and Naruto didn’t even flinch at the action. However, he did try and return the gesture to the alpha. Unfortunately, when it come to strength, Naruto knew he lost in that department but he knew he wasn’t going to back down like some weak little bitch.

 

“I guess I’ll keep in contact with you when conducting business in the near future.” Sasuke implies as he released his hand from the mild death grip on his part.

 

Naruto’s lips curled into a slight smirk as he knew Sasuke was probably angry that the person he was dealing with was actually someone oh his caliber.

 

“I’ll see you on the flip side, Uchiha.”

 

“As long as you don’t end up kissing my ass, Uzumaki.”

 

Wrinkling his nose in displeasure, “I don’t kiss ass to ugly men.”

 

* * *

 

 

Under the noses of all the families, a trail of blood was piling up on each and every one of the territories. Bodies of men and women alike were laid out in plain sight and a lurking presence was hovering closer and closer to each pedestrian passing by. The air seemed colder than night and more menacing.

 

 

 

 


End file.
